Hogyan cserkésszük be a Bájitalok mesterét?
by Kinslayer und Neji
Summary: Lorelei Lee kiváló stílusban megírt, vicces történetéből kiderül, hogy bizony a bájitalok mesterét sem hagyta hidegen Gilderoy Lockhart vonzereje... :
1. Chapter 1

**Szerző:** Lorelei Lee  
**Fordította:** Neji  
**Lektorálta:** Kinslayer  
**Átolvasta:** Tiril  
**Figyelmeztetés:** slash  
**Korhatár:** NC-17  
**Jogok:** A Harry Potter karakterek és a hozzájuk tartozó univerzum természetesen nem az enyém, hanem J. K. Rowlingé.  
**Páros:** PP/GL - igen, tudom- de megnyugtatlak titeket, biztosan nem fogok olajra lépni. Nemrég egy angol HP Fanfic Archívumon kötöttem ki, ahol egy történet seekertol nem hagyott nyugodni. Aki a többi írásom ismeri, talán emlékszik, hogy a szeretett Gilderoytól egyszeruen nem tudok szabadulni. Miért? - Hogy mondta Shakespeare Júliája: -Romeo, Romeo, mért vagy te Romeo?... - Fogalmam sincs.  
**Történet:** A 2. kötetben járunk, jobban mondva a Valentin nap és a Gilderoyt ért felejtésátok közötti idoben. Szeretett Perselusunk szerencsétlen körülmények között alulmaradt a mi tehetségtelen Gildynk vonzerejével szemben, miközben rájött, hogy vannak olyan területek, ahol bizony az SVK tanár igenis tehetséges. Elég az eloszóból- mutassatok ajtót az értelemnek és a logikának, mert ez a tákolmány egyikkel se rendelkezik.

**Az eredeti történet elérhető:**

Hogyan cserkésszük be a Bájitalok Mesterét?

**1.** fejezet, Valentin nap

Perselus Piton rosszkedvűen lépett a tanári szobába. _Bárcsak Dumbledore ne alkalmazta volna ezt a Lockhartot!_ A helyiség szerencsére üresen állt, és ő egyedül volt. Még mindig a düh forrt benne, ahogy a kedvenc karosszékébe rogyott.  
_Valentin nap! Micsoda irtózatos mugli ötlet!__  
_Nem elég, hogy a kávéjában szív alakú konfetti úszkál... Nem! Még itt ez a kétbalkezes Lockhart, ez a teljesen elviselhetetlen törpe, a szerelem hírnökeként szabadon eresztve az iskolában. Mindazonáltal - vetett egy pillantást a reggelije felé - elegendő csupán távol tartania ezt az idiótát az órájától.  
Legalábbis majdnem...  
Mint minden nap, a mi óráján is elkobzott néhány képet egyik másik üresfejű diáklánytól, amelyek mind a csodálatos Gilderoy Lockhartot ábrázolták.  
Piton kajánul vigyorgott. Egy hetedéves hollóhátas ma hangosan kiabált, mikor ezt az ostoba képet elvette. Mindig is csodálkozott a diákok, (mindenki tudta az elso tanítási nap óta, hogy az órái alatt semmiféle fegyelmezetlenséget nem fog elviselni) különösen a női nem butaságán. (Mi volt ebben a kétbalkezes senkiben olyan különleges, hogy kivétel nélkül minden diáklány imádta?) Talárjából előhúzta a gyűrött, nemrég elkobzott Lockhart- portrét, és mérgesen, s egyúttal megvetéssel szemlélte.

_Gilderoy Lockhart teljes pompájában!_ Egy mozdulatlan, de színes fotó volt, ami így tökéletesen érvényesülni hagyta a lobogó szőke hajat, a ragyogóan kék szemeket és a tengerkék köpenyt. Piton úgy elmerült ennek a szörnyűségnek a szemlélésében, hogy nem vette észre, mikor egy másik személy is a szobába lépett.  
- Oh, Perselus, hát mi van önnél? - trillázta hirtelen mögötte valaki, és Perselus - legnagyobb bosszúságára - úgy érezte magát, mint egy rajtakapott diák. Megkísérelte a képet újra eltuntetni a talárjában, de Lockhart (mert nem más volt, aki a szobába lépett), aki még mindig rózsaszín Valentin napi talárját viselte, fürgébb volt, és egy gyors mozdulattal megszerezte magának a fotót. Tekintetét egy darabig a saját képe és Perselus között jártatta oda és vissza, majd egy sugárzó nevetés kíséretében felderült az arca.  
- De Peselus... fogalmam sem volt róla... - susogta Lockhart.  
Piton szemei, borzalommal telve pattantak fel.  
- Ez nem az enyém. - mentegetőzött hevesen. - Egy diáktól vettem el.  
- De mért? - kérdezte Lockhart ártatlanul. - Ha egy saját képet akar, csak kérnie kell tőlem.  
Piton egyformán kapkodott szavak és levegő után.  
- Ám ez a kép nem elég jó. A napokban hozok magának egy párat, amelyek sokkal előnyösebbek.  
- Egyáltalán nem szükséges, Lockhart. - morogta Piton veszélyesen halkan, saját hangját éppen csak visszanyerve.  
- Oh, de nagyon szívesen teszem, Perselus. Egyáltalán nem okoz nehézséget! -mondta lelkesen Lockhart saját nagyvonalúságától eltelve, majd ellibbent.  
Piton haragtól remegve nézett utána és halkan csikorgatta a fogait.


	2. Chapter 2

(Megjegyzés: Az eredeti történetet Lorelei Lee írta Wie angelt man sich einen Zaubertrankemeister? címen, itt az megtalálható!)

2. Fejezet: A fénykép

Piton meglepően nehezen tudott napirendre térni a Lockhartal folytatott beszélgetés fölött. Egyrészt, mert ez az átkozott varázsló azóta egyetlen alkalmat sem hagyott ki, hogy teljesen véletlenül az útjába kerüljön; ha elkerülte volna, Perselus talán még képes lett volna elfelejteni a múltkori, kellemetlen szituációt, de azok a nyilvánvalóan kétértelmű kacsintások, melyeket Lockhart felé vetett, ha meglátta, egyértelműen meghaladták a képességeit.

Másrészt, Pitont minden alkalommal egyfajta émelyítő érzés fogta el, mikor előre elképzelte, milyen jól reagálna az iskola, ha Lockhart kifecsegné, hogy őt is saját hűséges rajongói közé számolja. - természetesen tökéletesen félreértve a valóságot.

Mikor aztán napok multával sem a kollégái, sem a diákok nem bocsátkoztak a háta mögött spekulációkba, Piton már majdnem hajlott a megkönnyebbülésre és ezt az egész epizódot gyorsan elfelejtette volna, ha Lockhart, folyamatosan az útjába akadva, nem kacsintott volna rá mindig azúrkék szemeivel...

_Azúrkék? Egy pillanat... _

Mikor kezdett Lockhart szeme színére gondolni?

Vagy a ragyogó, szőke hajára, az eleganciájára, és...

_Állj!_

_Ez így nem jó! Ez így határozottan nem jó!_ És arra is igen kevés esélye volt, hogy ezzel az ostoba álommal, amit néhány napja rendszeresen álmodott, bármit is kezdjen. Egy álom, amiben Pitonnak végül lehetősége volt Gilderoy elszabadult kereplőjét befogni saját nagy, forró, kemény...

_Nem!_

_ANNAK biztosan semmi köze ehhez. Az lenne még csak szép!_

Öt nap és négy nedves éjszaka múlt el, míg Lockhart a bájitalmestert egy tanórák közti rövid szünetben, a saját osztálytermében meglepte.

Piton megkísérelte egy olyan jéghideg pillantással elűzni, ami eddig még minden diákot jobb belátásra bírt, azonban nagy bosszúságára, Lockhart még az efféle pillantásokkal szemben is ellenállónak tűnt.

- Hello Perselus! - örvendezett túláradóan. -Ne nézzen rám ilyen szikrázó szemekkel, tudom, biztosan úgy gondolta, elfelejtettem az ígéretemet. - nevetett sugárzóan Lockhart, és Piton érezte, ahogy a bosszúság pírja szétömlik az arcán.

_Hogyan tud egy ember ennyire ostoba lenni és mindent, de tényleg mindent félreérteni?_

Piton továbbra is ádázul meredt rá, de Lockhart, akire mindez nem volt hatással, folytatta.

- Elismerem, hogy késlekedtem egy keveset, de ennek elvégre valami különlegesnek kellett lennie, és a kiválasztással elég sokat vesződtem. -mosolygott sugárzóan, és odanyújtott Pitonnak egy zárt borítékot. Piton semmi késztetést nem érzett rá, hogy akárcsak hozzáérjen, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni Lockhartot, Lockhart szövegelését, és Lockhart borítékát, ami - Lockhart magabiztossága miatt- nem igazán sikerült.

- Nem akar legalább egy pillantást vetni rá? - susogta fesztelenül Lockhart, és ide-oda lóbálta a Piton orra előtt a borítékot. - Még szignáltam is önnek, és egy kis extrát is adtam hozzá. Egy egyszerű varázslat, de igencsak hatásos. Adhatok önnek talán egy tippet?

- Nem. - ordította Piton tűrőképességének határán.

- Ah, nagyon megértem. Nos, valóban én lennék az utolsó, aki elrontaná az örömét. Egy ilyen tapasztalt varázsló, mint ön, biztos gyorsan rájön erre a kis trükkre.

Ebben a pillanatban megkezdődött a következő óra, és az első diákok beléptek a tanterembe. Természetesen griffendéles, mardekáros másodévesek. Az első kíváncsi pillantások közte, és Lockhart között jártak oda és vissza, majd megindultak a sugdolózások, és a "boríték" és "mi jó lehet benne?" szavak megütötték a fülét.

_Meg kell szabadulni Lockharttól, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet!_ És erre csak egy mód volt.

- Adja már ide! - taszította meg Piton ingerülten Lockhartot és ragadta el tőle az ominózus borítékot.

- Oh, tessék. - örvendezett a férfi, majd finoman lobogó smaragdzöld talárral elhagyta a pincehelyiséget.

Ugyanazon az estén Piton a szobájában ült, a megvetés, valamint a kíváncsiság furcsa keverékével szemlélve a borítékot. Végül a kíváncsiság győzött: kinyitotta a borítékot, és egy képet vett ki belőle, Lockhartról.

Piton megvetően vigyorgott.

Lockhart valóban született exhibicionista volt.

A kép biztosan nagyon drága volt, mert azon túl, hogy igencsak nagy és színes volt, még mozgott is, bár Piton nagy bosszúságára úgy tűnt, az egyetlen mozdulatsor csupán egy célzatos mosolyból és kacsintásból ált. Lockhartot teljes életnagyságban mutatta; pompásan forgolódott egy fényes lila köpenyben és tiszta, ondolált frizurával. Az egyik sarokban pedig valóban ott díszelgett egy lendületes, cikornyás aláírás.

- Amit meg kell tenni... - dörmögte Piton kedvetlenül. Ám ahelyett, hogy a képet azonnal a szemetesbe dobta volna, tovább szemlélte, és a "kis trükkön" törte a fejét, amit Lockhart említett.

Aztán újra összeszedte magát.

_Lockhart és a varázslás! Hah! Ez már önmagában ellentét._

- Egyedül még a cipőd sem vagy képes megkötni. - fújtatta a képnek, mire a fotó Lockhart lehajolt, megkötötte a cipőjét és újra felállt.

Piton hüledezve kapkodott levegő után.

_Ez volt talán az a "kis trükk"? Valóban reagál a kép a parancsokra?_

Eldöntötte, hogy tesz egy újabb próbát.

- Ugrálj egyszer körbe.- Suttogta a fotónak, mire a Lockhart- kép újra engedelmeskedett neki.

Ez az átkozott fotó reagált a parancsaira!

_Micsoda nem várt lehetőségek rejlettek..._

Piton érezte, ahogy a vér hirtelen az arcába, és egy lényeges, központi testrészébe áramlik.


End file.
